Prince Hinata!
by sKyLaR KnIgHt
Summary: A typical day in school for the most popular guy at "the academy".


Prince Hinata!

A/N(ME): Hello there all people! I'm giving you all another HAKU/HINA! Please enjoy and leave lovely reviews!

Mandy(typer): You better enjoy and review or I'll get you, this took forever to type. Long agonizing hours and days and months were put into this lovely story that you are now reading! Damn arthritis!

Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto, if I did, I'd be rolling in it.

Hyuuga Hinata. Second year at "The academy". President of the student council. He was the number one most sought after male in the whole high school.

He had short, messy indigo hair with uneven bangs that were constantly falling into his enormous lavender eyes. He had cherry red lips and pearly white teeth which he was constantly flashing everyone whenever he smiled. He was by far the prettiest bishonen that Yamanaka Ino has ever seen in her life.

She and a few others from his fan club were watching as he looked out a window, sketching something of interest on his notepad.

"…Oh my… What is everyone doing out here?" A sort voice asked from behind.

The girls turned in unison, almost immediately scowling. The voice belonged to none other than Haku, the only girl that had the confidence to actually converse with the prince. For that, most girls shunned her, excluding her from almost everything.

"Ohayo Haku-san." Ino stepped up with a sigh. Although she too loved Hinata, she would try her best to become friends with the pretty girl. She didn't deserve to be treated coldly because she was the only one brave enough to speak to the quiet prince.

"Ah! Hello there Ino-chan." Haku smiled innocently and approached the door, peering around the corner. "So you are all looking at Hinata-kun, ne?"

"H-Hai." Ino felt a scalding blush rush to her cheeks. She felt like a stalker!

Haku smirked inwardly but on the outside she adopted a wide, friendly grin. "Why don't you go talk to him? He's very kind."

"But I don't know him that well, and he's sketching! I wouldn't want to intrude-."

"Nonsense!" Haku giggled, tugging the blonde into the room. "Ohayo Hinata-**kun**." She called, emphasizing the suffix.

"Hello Haku-chan…" His lavender eyes flicked over to Ino, who was practically a tomato. "Oh! Ohayo…Ino-san..?"

"Hai! I'm Ino!" She exclaimed._ Kyaa! He knows my name!_ She glanced down at his desk. " May I see what you are drawing?"

"Oh…" Hinata blushed, causing the girls outside to squeal with delight. "Well… It isn't that good…" He lifted the notepad, revealing a very detailed picture of a couple who sat comfortably on a bench outside.

"Wah! You're so talented Hinata-kun!" Ino gasped. "This could pass as a black and white photograph!"

"Arigato Ino-san." Hinata grinned widely, showing off his "lady killer" smile.

"Y-You're welcome Hinata-k-"

"Hinata-kun, can I see you outside please?" Haku interrupted, a "sweet" smile plastered on her face.

Hinata rose a thin brow at the tone used by the beautiful girl, but only nodded. He turned to Ino, kind smile back in place. "Please excuse us Ino-san. We'll return shortly, but until then, feel free to look at my other art in that notepad."

"Oh…" The blonde stared at Haku with a suspicious glare before nodding reluctantly to her prince. "Okay. I'll be here when you return."

-Break-

She didn't have a chance once the door shut behind them.

The long haired male shackled his hands around her small wrists and backed her into a wall. "Tsk. Tsk. Did you see how she was shamelessly flirting with you Hinata-chan?" He asked, leaning forward until his nose brushed against hers.

"Well…" She giggled at the sensation of their noses grazing each other. "You can't exactly blame her Haku-kun." She reached up and ran her fingers through his long ebony tresses. "After all, it was you that styled my hair like this and these are your old clothes." She grinned, "I can't help it that women find my boyish looks irresistible!"

"Sure you can." He murmured, his breath hot on her ear. "Just stop giving out your smiles to everyone, besides," he backed up just a little to allow her to see the amusement in his eyes. "Not only women find your looks irresistible… I overheard a couple of boys talking about a certain wet dream involving you. It seems like they've fallen in lust with you despite them thinking you're a male."

"Hmm… And how does this make you feel?" She asked, resting her forehead on his.

"…Comforted." He replied, his coal eyes boring into her lavender hues. "Because as long as they believe you to be a boy, they won't make a move on you. We can't have that happening anytime soon, can we?"

"Iie." She whispered, leaning in close.

Their lips were mere centimeters apart when they heard the rooftop door slamming open. "KYAA! HAKU! GET AWAY FROM PRINCE HINATA!"

"Then again," She groaned, "It would make situations like these a lot less awkward."

"Agreed."

END


End file.
